1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for generating rotative force using a spring, more specifically the apparatus for generating rotative force using the spring, which is simplified in its configuration and increases convenience in use.
2. Background of the Related Art
A motor and engine are referred to as an apparatus for generating rotative force generally, and these means are applied to various fields of the industry.
However, as electricity or liquid/solid fuel is required to operate the apparatus for generating rotative force, the usage thereof is limited where the provision of electricity and fuel are difficult.
An apparatus for generating rotative force using spring is provided to solve the above problem, and the configuration thereof is as follows.
FIG. 9 is a sectional view for describing a rotative force generating process of a prior apparatus for generating rotative force using spring, and FIG. 10 is a perspective view taken along a line Axe2x80x94A of FIG. 9.
A reference numeral 101, 102, and 103 is a first, second, and third partition fixed by fastener 104 in order to have a predetermined interval.
An input shaft 105 is coupled rotatively through the first, second, and third partition 101, 102, 103, one end of the input shaft 105 is projected to an outside of the first partition 101, and in the projected end of the input shaft 105 a joining part 105a having a flat surface is formed.
On an outer circumference of the input shaft 105 between the first and second partition 101, 102, a spring 106 is wound spirally. An inner end of the spring 106 is fixed on the outer circumference, and an outer end of the spring 106 is fixed by being hooked over the fastener 104 fixing the first and second partition 101, 102.
To the input shaft 105 between the second and third partition 102, 103, a main gear 107 is coupled slidably, and to a side of the main gear 107 a ratchet wheel 108 is fixed.
A rotating plate 109 is fixed adjacent to the ratchet wheel 108, an outer end of a blocking plate 110 is fixed to the rotating plate 109, and an inner end of the blocking plate 110 is inserted elastically in a dedendum of the ratchet wheel 108.
In the above configuration, as the input shaft is rotated counterclockwise (to the left), the inner end of the blocking plate 110 slides out from the ratchet wheel 108 thereby rotative force of the input shaft 105 is not transmitted to the main gear 107, and as the input shaft is rotated clockwise, the inner end of the blocking plate 110 is locked in the dedendum of the ratchet wheel thereby rotative force of the input shaft 106 is transmitted to the main gear 107.
Rotative force of the main gear 107 is increased by the first and second accelerating gear 111, 112, the increased rotative force is output through an output shaft 112a fixing the second accelerating gear 112 rotatively, and the rotating speed of the output shaft 112a is maintained constantly by a controlling means 113.
The controlling means 113 comprises an accelerating gear 113a engaged with the second accelerating gear 112, a ratchet wheel 113b rotated by the accelerating gear 113a, pendulum plate 113c installed rotatively adjacent to the ratchet wheel 113b, and a pair of blocking pin 113d fixed to the pendulum plate 113c and inserted in a dedendum of the ratchet wheel 113b repeatedly and sequentially.
These control means 113 control the rotating speed of the output shaft 112a by the operation, in which the pair of the blocking pin 113d slides along a tooth face of the ratchet wheel 113b rotating with the output shaft 112a and the blocking pin 113d is inserted in the dedendum of the ratchet wheel 113b. 
In trying to generating rotative force by the apparatus of the prior art, firstly with coupling a knob (not shown) to the joining part 105a, the input shaft 105 is rotated counterclockwise by external force.
In the above rotation of the input shaft 105, as the inner end of the blocking plate 110 slides on the tooth of the ratchet wheel 108, the rotative force of the input shaft 110 is not transmitted to the main gear 107 and the spring 106 is wound around the input shaft 105 so as to store the elastic rotative force.
As the input shaft is not rotated, the tooth of the ratchet wheel 108 locks the inner end of the blocking plate 110. Therefore, there is no problem the input shaft is reverse-rotated rapidly by the elasticity of the spring 106.
When external force is applied no more after rotating the input shaft by a certain number with knob, the input shaft 105 and the main gear 107 is rotated clockwise, and rotative force of the main gear 107 is increased by the first and second gear 111, 112 and output through the output shaft 112a. 
Accordingly, the apparatus 100 as mentioned above is applied widely to the place requiring rotative force, as rotative force could be generated for quite long time.
However, since the apparatus 100 of prior art has the ratchet wheel 108, the rotating plate 109, the blocking plate 110 and the like to intermit rotative force of the input force 105 on the main gear 107, the configuration thereof is not simple. Also, available time of rotative force is not indicated, the apparatus could be stopped during operation, so that the inconvenience of usage exists.
The present invention is contemplated to solve the aforementioned problem, and it is an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for generating rotative force using spring, which could be provided with low cost by reducing a production cost due to the simplified configuration for intermitting rotative force of an input shaft and a spring to an output shaft, and also increases the convenience in use by indicating the available time of rotation and being stopped during operation.
To accomplish the above object, it is provided an apparatus for generating rotative force using spring having: an input shaft; a main gear to which rotative force is transmitted by the input shaft; a spring wound spirally on an outer circumference of a main gear shaft, an inner end of the spring being fixed on the outer circumference of the main gear shaft, an outer end of the spring being fixed on a predetermined position; accelerating gears installed to a lower part of the main gear to increase rotative force of the main gear; an intermitting gear for intermitting rotative force of the main gear to the accelerating gears by sliding up and down along the rotation direction of the main gear with being engaged with the main gear; an output shaft outputting rotative force increased by the accelerating gears; and controlling means controlling rotating speed of the output shaft constantly, wherein elastic rotative force is stored into the spring as the input shaft being rotated by external force and the output shaft is rotated by the elastic rotative force stored in the spring as the external force being removed from the input shaft, being characterized in that the intermitting gear is supported toward the accelerating gear by elastic force so that rotative force of the main gear is transmitted to the accelerating gears through the intermitting gear when the apparatus is inclined or upside down.
In addition, the control means includes: a ratchet wheel rotating together with output gear; a pendulum plate installed rotatably to an upper part of the ratchet wheel; and a pair of blocking projections formed integrally in a lower part of the pendulum plate toward the ratchet wheel to be inserted in the ratchet wheel sequentially and repeatedly.
Meanwhile, the available time of rotation in the output shaft is represented by an indicating means, and the indicating means includes: a first, second, and third deceleration gear reducing the rotating speed of the input shaft; an indicator rotating with the first, second, and third deceleration gear; and a number plate fixed to indicate the time written on the peripherals thereof by the indicator.
Further, the output shaft is suspended by a stopping means during operation, and the stopping means includes a shaft installed rotatably above the pendulum plate, a blade formed to be projected from the shaft, and a handle fixed to an end portion of the shaft, wherein the handle is rotated in order that the blade presses an end portion of one side in the pendulum plate, and then one blocking projection formed in the pendulum plate is inserted in the ratchet wheel so that the rotation of the output shaft is stopped.
Still further, the rotation of the output shaft is stopped by a zero setting means in the position, which the indicator of the indicating means indicates xe2x80x980xe2x80x99 in number plate, and the setting means includes a disk formed integrally in opposite surface of the third deceleration gear in the indicating means, a projection formed on a circumference of the disk corresponding to xe2x80x980xe2x80x99 of the number plate, and a rod installed rotatably about the center portion, one end portion thereof being located on the upper part of the pendulum plate and the other end portion contacting with the circumferential surface of the disk elastically, wherein as the indicator reaches xe2x80x980xe2x80x99 of the number plate, one end portion of the rod is lifted by the projection, simultaneously, the other part of the rod presses one end portion of the pendulum plate, and the blocking projection maintains inserted in the ratchet wheel so that the rotation of the output shaft is stopped.